


Hell's Week

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's ignoring Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Week

Clothes are discarded to the floor, lips melt together and somehow the bed gets farther away. They drop to the floor instead, the soft rug nearly matches the feel of the bed under them, and Yunho’s soon guiding Changmin to his back, hands running down his sides and grabbing his ass. He lifts his hips, positions his cock at his entrance and pushes in with ease.

Their panting fills the room, sweat already starting to drip on their chests, “Move,” Changmin moans out, and Yunho obliges. His pace is controlled and gentle, fucking into Changmin while he bucks his hips towards him, begging for a faster, harder fucking in his gasps and moans.

Yunho ignores his wishes, keeps his thrusts steady and all too even. He smooths his hands over Changmin’s soft hair, taking extra care not to pull on even a tiny strand,

“Goddamnit, Yunho,” Changmin finally cries out. His voice is desperate and breathless, and his eyes are watering, close to tears, “Stop going so fucking slow you fucking asshole.”

He regrets it the moment he says it, or perhaps a moment after, Changmin doesn’t have a good sense of anything as the fullness leaves him, especially not time. He whimpers out a complaint, but all noise drains from him when he sees Yunho’s face.

It’s stoic, the only hint of emotion a little anger  or annoyance. Changmin watches as he lets out a deep breath and takes his erection in his hand, giving himself a few tugs until he’s spilling over Changmin’s stomach. It satisfies Changmin for a bit, being covered in his hyung’s cum is never a bad thing, but now Yunho’s returning to his clothes. There’s not going to be a second round or a little help getting off. Because Yunho’s putting back on his jeans, and why the fuck is he doing that? He shouldn’t be doing that.

“Hyung,” Changmin protests, and sits up like a shot, “Hyung where are you going?” he watches him leave, and reaches blindly for a tissue to clean himself off with so he too can get dressed and follow. He settles for just his boxer shorts, clambering out of the bedroom after Yunho.

“Hyung,” he whines out again, “What was that about?”

Yunho gives a small shrug, “Didn’t like how you were talking to me,” he tells him, and Changmin calls bullshit on that one.

“I always talk to you like that during sex.”

“And maybe I’m tired of it! Maybe I don’t always want the rough, fast and demanding sex you want!”

Changmin gawks at him, “It’s not like that’s how we are every single time we sleep together!”

“Quite often.”

He begins to walk away, to the kitchen. To get food? Why the fuck would he be eating at a time of crises like this?

“But you like it.”

“Have I ever told you that?”

Changmin blinks at his hyung. No, Yunho’s never necessarily told him that he _really_   likes that type of sex, but he’s never told him he doesn’t like it either. Until now.

“So then let’s go back to the bedroom, you can tell me what you want and we can fuck like that. If you want all the mushy gushy love shit then we can have that.”

“Are you making fun of what I want?” there’s hurt in Yunho’s tone, and Changmin really wants to punch himself.

“No! I just… didn’t know how else to explain it!” oh god no he’s leaving again, heading towards the entry way, where there’s a door, where he can leave, “Hyung! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you angry!”

“Changminnie, it’s alright I just need some fresh air.”

He grabs his jacket, grabs his bag, puts on shoes, opens the door. And Changmin feels like his life is flashing before his eyes.

He opens his mouth to protest again, but Yunho is already gone.

The next time he sees him is their ride to a performance, and Yunho won’t even speak to him.

“Clearly he’s over reacting,” Changmin mumbles to himself, but it still kills him when he shoves in headphones and ignores his hyung.

They get through the day with ease. Somehow they manage to interact like normal, but there’s still a lingering tension in the air.

After the performance they retire to Yunho’s apartment, and if anyone says that Changmin forced his way into his bandmates flat that night, they would most definitely be lying. They flop down on the couch, tired from the long day, and Yunho very out of character for finishing a successful day of work.

Changmin decides now is the perfect time to make his move, and he crawls over to his hyung with a tired grace, “Yunnie,” he addresses him, and gives his best doe eye face, which is very hard to do when the receiver is ignoring you. He brushes his cheek against Yunho’s shoulder and curls up next to him. Still no reaction.

So Changmin lets himself silently fume while curled up on his bandmate’s arm. Until Yunho shakes his arm away.

Changmin stands up with an exaggerated groan, “You’re just being ridiculous you know that?! There is no reason to get so angry over something that can easily be fixed!” With that Changmin storms out of the apartment, but he stands outside the door for 2 hours just in case Yunho wants to come after him. He doesn’t want his hyung to go out of his way to get him.

By the next day, Yunho still hasn’t talked to him. Not even a text or a call, and he gets the silent treatment once more as they’re driven to the schedules. They finish with half a day to spare, and this time Changmin decides he can play the indifferent game too.

He doesn’t follow Yunho home. In fact, he doesn’t even look back at the van as he enters his apartment building. Let Yunho deal with _that._ He sits in misery by himself for a good hour, until he devises a foolproof plan. He leaves the couch for the kitchen.

To: Hyung  
From: Changmin

Hyung!

I’m making you spaghetti.

Making you spaghetti naked.

Just an apron.

I finished making the spaghetti.

I’m eating the spaghetti now.

I’m still naked.

I finished eating the spaghetti.

I ate all of it.

You’re going to make me fat.

And then our sex will be even worse.

Not that it isn’t good now.

It’s great

Hyung I love you.

I’m cleaning up the dishes now.

Not naked anymore bc I got cold.

Wouldn’t be cold if you were here. ><

Hyung text me.

He gives up around 1 AM, giving into sleep despite the frustration towards his hyung.

Yunho ignores him even more effectively the next day. Even Changmin starts to believe he doesn’t exist. And then he thinks maybe he doesn’t. Maybe he’s been transported on accident to a universe where he doesn’t exist like this and he’s invisible. Because there’s no way Hyung could be so successful in ignoring him if that wasn’t true.

But to everyone else he seems very real, so that theory is dispelled.

That day he goes home with Yunho again, cooking for him even though he didn’t ask him to. Yunho eats the food nonetheless, only making boring small talk with Changmin. Changmin pours them wine after the dinner, and he attempts to drink it with all the sex appeal he can muster.

He doesn’t succeed of course. Because Yunho is focusing more on the table.

“Hyung! Just fucking look at me!” he demands, and in his fit of anger ends up spilling the entire rest of his wine on his shirt.

At least Yunho is finally looking at him, “You have a stain on your shirt,” he tells him, and Changmin throws down the glass before storming out of the apartment once more, satisfied and embarrassed by his short scene.

The next day there’s no schedules. No seeing Hyung. So Changmin spends the day with his TV and legos instead. There’s an unopened bottle of wine and a glass next to him for later, but for now he has to focus on what he’s building, and there’s no way he’d risk loosing a piece while drunk.

His call to Kyuhyun comes when he’s finished building an Imperial Shuttle. It’s his last escape and maybe even a chance of a desperate release.

“Come get drunk with me,” is Changmin’s only greeting when Kyuhyun picks up the phone.

“Why so urgent?”

“Oh so am I too demanding for you now too?”

“What? Chwang what’s wrong? Why do you sound significantly more pissed than usual?”

“Yunho and I haven’t had sex in like 5 days.”

“Oh you poor thing.”

“It’s a serious matter. He hasn’t even talked to me like a normal person.”

“And your only concern is the sex?”

“Don’t judge me, he left me in the middle of sex. That’s all I can think of right now, I just really need to fuck and –“

“Who are you talking to?” Changmin jumps in his seat and drops his phone. That voice wasn’t Kyuhyun’s, that voice wasn’t even on the phone. That voice was in his room, and it belongs to someone very pissed off at him. He turns around, half expecting it to have been his imagination, but Yunho is there, standing in his doorway.

“Kyuhyun,” he stammers out and watches with wide eyes as Yunho comes around to him.

“Were you two going to get together?”

“Yes. Well, we were going to drink together, not do anything else, just like friends, bros. I would never cheat on you.”

“I know,” Yunho tells him with a small nod, and his hand is on his waist and Changmin can’t quite think straight, ‘I didn’t think that for a second, just wanted to know if you had plans.”

Changmin shakes his head at once, “No, I don’t look for comfort in others when my sex life has gone dull. I hope you stay loyal as well.”

“Are you accusing me of something?” Yunho asks him, resting a knee on the bed between Changmin’s legs.

It takes all his effort to look at Yunho and not forget everything he wants to say to him, but he manages it, “I’m just saying you don’t seem affected at all by this. And as much as I respect your self-control, I know you have just about as much as me, and I’m not outwardly saying you cheated on me. But, well, lots of things point to you perhaps seeing someone else. And really, I’m not accusing of you of anything. Just observing. You haven’t been very interested in any of my advances on you recently, and have acted strangely cold towards me, even for a fight and-“

“Have you ever thought that maybe you’re not very good at making advances?”

“Are you calling me a bad flirt?”

“Not exactly. Are you calling me a cheater?”

“Not exactly. But Hojoon-“

“Oh god Changminnie,” Yunho stops all of Changmin’s accusations and questions with a kiss. Forceful and passionate, his hand on Changmin’s waist pulls him forward, and he lets his other one reach up to tangle into Changmin’s hair, pulling roughly just like he likes it.

A shiver passes through all of Changmin, and he kisses back with the same passion. Their limbs intertwine on the bed, but Yunho eventually separates their kiss.

“It was a bet,” he tells him, breathless and airy, and Changmin wants to kiss him until he can’t form words with that voice of his, but he refrains.

“A bet of what?”

“A bet that said I couldn’t deny you sex for an entire week.”

“Who the fuck are you making bets like that with?”

“Boa.”

Changmin’s silent, a death sentence planning out in his head.

“She claimed I couldn’t refuse you anything. I claimed I could refuse you anything I want to, that you didn’t have that much power over me. So she was all like ‘even sex?’ to which I of course responded yes, and then we made the bet.”

“….so what do you win if you prove her wrong?”

“Respect.”

Changmin nods and chews on his lip at the reply, “So you’re saying that you denied me of sex for a full 5 days for _respect?_ ”

Yunho blinks at him in something could be fear, but Changmin doesn’t care at the moment, “Yes. That is essentially what the bet was.”

“Well you don’t need respect that much. I need your cock more.”

Yunho lets out a short whimper in agreement, “Baby I want your mouth again so badly.”

“And I want your cock, so fair trade.”

They slink out of each others arms, and Changmin slides onto his knees in front of the bed, letting Yunho situate his legs on either side of him before pulling himself out of his pants.

He’s hard already, which Changmin already felt while they were laying together. But feeling it again and seeing it again are two totally different things, and having it in his mouth again is an entire different story.

He laps up the precome first, moaning just from tasting his hyung again. His tongue moves over the entire shaft and he cups Yunho’s balls, rubbing the gently with his palm until Yunho’s hand is on his head, forcing his mouth onto his length.

He’s hot and heavy in his mouth, and Changmin feels his entire body shrivel and tremble from the feeling. His moans vibrate around Yunho, and Yunho’s own gasps provide for noise.

“Changdollie, you have no idea how much I regret that bet. Missed your mouth so much. God, you’re so good at this, so amazing. Don’t know how I kept away when I had things like this to remember. You’re so fucking- wait Changmin what are you doing why are you taking your mouth away? Changminnie we’re not done, I’m not done, don’t zip up my pants, Changminnie—“

“Win that bet, Hyung.”

 


End file.
